Rail maintenance crews inspect locomotives, including rail bogie wheels, axle-boxes, etc. Presently, rail maintenance crews manually check rolling stock of carriages of the locomotives at intervals set by government legislation and/or maintenance schedules. For instance, visual inspection of the rolling stock is a naked-eye viewing to determine that nothing is obviously wrong (e.g., a visibly damaged suspension, visible wheel faults, and the like). Further, audio inspection of the rolling stock is when rail maintenance crews implement wheel tapping to determine that nothing is wrong. Wheel tapping includes when an experienced individual taps a wheel of the rolling stock with a long handled hammer and listens for any anomaly in a chime that the tapped wheel makes. Manual (visual/audio) inspection of locomotives are time consuming, require a particular expertise that few individuals within the rail maintenance crews possess, and include inherent flaws do to natural human error.